Algo mas
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Al oir sus palabras la abraze con fuerza,algo me decia que pasaria el resto de mi vida con la persona que mas amo por que como dijo ella esto es algo mas que amar.


ALGO MAS SASUHINA ONE-SHOT Ella habia sufrido mucho,vi aquellos hermosos ojos perlados que tanto amo derramar un mar de lagrimas por aquel idiota que no la supo valorar,lo que yo hubiera dado por haber sido aquel chico rubio que tanto hiso sufrir a la mujer que tanto amo,ella es hermosa tiene un hermoso rostro,tes blanca,cabello azulado y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la cintura y tiene un cuerpo exquisito,todavia no comprendo por que aquel chico la habia traicionado pero despues comprendi que el amaba a cierta pelirosa,recuerdo cuando ella lloraba en el parque desconsoladamente sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol "-hinata estas bien-me acerque a ella por preucupacion,se veia mal tenia los ojos inchados y esa linda sonrisa era remplazada por una mueca de dolor -no,no lo estoy la persona que mas amo me traiciono-solto en llanto,no pude soportarlo,la tome entre mis brazos y hundi su rostro en mi pecho y escuche como entre sollosos decia.  
-ayudame sasuke,ayudame a olvidarlo,quisiera sacarlo de mi pecho arrancarme el corazon si en necesario pero no puedo,lo amo lo amo y no puedo hacer nada ayudame-  
esas palabras me destruyeron,ella lo ama igual que yo la amo a ella,pero no me importa la ayudare,are que lo olvide y no importa lo que tenga que hacer,si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad para que ella este bien lo hare.  
-are que lo olvides aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-me abrazo mas fuerte aun,nos quedamos asi por mucho tiempo como quisiera que ubiera sido eterno,se durmio en mis brazos no comprendia como existia un ser tan hermoso como ella,aun despues de llorar se veia hermosa tal vez es una diosa o un angel,me levante y la cargue en brazos para llevarla a casa,cuando llegamos a su departamento tome sus llaves y abri la puerta cuando estaba a punto de dejarla en su cama se aferro a mi con tal fuerza que no me pude separar de ella -no me dejes sola por favor,quedate conmigo solo esta noche-asenti con la cabeza y me recoste en la cama despues ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y en poco tiempo volvio a quedarse dormida para despues dormir yo.

Cuando desperte,estaba solo pense que habia sido un sue o pero senti el delicioso aroma de ella,no habia sido un sue o,me pare de la cama y sali de su cuarto,,cuando baje estaba en la cocina preparando eldesayuno quede hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas,  
se veia feliz pero por que se veia asi?me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro delicadamente.  
-por lo que veo ya estas mejor-se giro sorprendida a verme para despues dedicarme la sonrisa mas hermosa que e visto.  
-si y gracias a ti...ayer me sentia sola,triste,derrotada necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y apareciste tu,cuando te abraze el vacio que sentia en mi pecho ya no estaba,pude volver a sentir como me latia el corazon y se aceleraba por ti,me volvi a sentir viva tu creaste nuevas sensaciones en mi que ni con naruto senti como si-no la pude dejar terminar,  
la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo lo mas que pude y comenze a besarla,tenia la necesidad de sus labios ella hiso lo mismo pero corto el beso y me miro.  
-sasuke entiende que lo que siento por ti es verdadero y no quiero que por tenerme lastima me des ilusiones,ya he sufrido mucho-  
estaba a punto de separarse de mi pero la apegue a mi cuerpo aun mas y le susurre.  
-no te as dado cuenta verdad hinata?-  
-darme cuenta de que?-  
-de que te amo,con cada fibra de mi ser-  
la volvi a besar y ella correspondio mi beso,nos separamos por falta de aire y entre jadeos me susurro al oido.  
-no me dejes sola-  
-jamas lo haria-"

Ese fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida,por fin pude respirar libremente,senti que alguien se acercaba pero antes de que pudiera darme vuelta senti los brazos de ella abrazarme por la simpre consigo lo que quiero y no iba a haber ninguna ecepcion,logre que ella lo olvidara ahora era mia y yo de ella,soy su due o pero tambien soy su esclavo,senti sus delicadas manos subir a mi pecho,  
me sentia feliz por mucho tiempo estube solo pero ya no por que ahora la tengo a ella,me gire para quedar de frente con ella.  
-ya te extra aba-sonrei de medio lado,me gustaba oir esas palabras de ella.  
-yo tambien como no tienes idea-  
-sasuke tengo que confesarte algo...te e estado mintiendo-lo mire confundido y me separe de ella -a que te refieres?-me tense,acaso no lo pudo olvidar -te miento cuando te digo que te quiero-  
-entonces no lo as olvidado verdad-mi corazon dejo de latir todo este tiempo me a estado mintiendo,sonrio y me miro -no es eso,te miento cuando te digo que te quiero por que esto ya no es querer,es algo mas que amar-en ese instante comprendi todo pude sentir la sangre volver a correr por mis venas,segundos despues de que me dijo eso la tome entre mis brazos y la bese como jamas la habia besado por que se que ella siente lo mismo que yo,nos separamos por falta de aire y entre susurros le dije.  
-hyuga hinata-cuando escucho mis palabras se tenso y se separo de mi para observar mi rostro,cuando quedo frente de mi me arrodille y le extendi la mano.  
-te casarias conmigo-al observarme sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,se arrodillo a mi nivel y me abrazo con fuerza cosa que hise yo tambien.  
-claro que si sasuke-al oir sus palabras la abraze con fuerza,algo me decia que pasaria el resto de mi vida con la persona que mas amo por que como dijo ella esto es algo mas que amar. 


End file.
